ABC Drabbled, Vol 1: The Gates
by KalaKitsune
Summary: Volume 1 of my ABC Drabbled Series. These 'are' drabbles for The Gates, meaning that they all should be exactly 100 words in length. They have been beta read by JacklesPenis. I do not own the Gates. Warning! SLASH Ahead! Pairings include: Brett/Andie; Lucas/Charlie; Dylan/Nick.
1. A is for Andie, BrettAndie

**A is for Andie**

_Brett/Andie; Charlie/Andie (speculated)_

* * *

_Andie - - (n.) a girl with a love for the law and equestrian pastimes; dates a werewolf; may also be hiding the biggest secret of a lifetime, even from herself_

* * *

_**Andie**__ likes Charlie; she thinks he's sweet._

When she had first met him, she couldn't help but keep trying to get closer to him, until she realized she was getting maybe a little too close. It was her fault if Charlie got the wrong idea… if Brett got the wrong idea…

**Andie** may like Charlie, but she loves Brett.

She never wanted to hurt either of them, so she had to keep Charlie at arm's length, and that seemed to hurt Charlie more, although Brett seemed pleased. **Andie** wanted to consider Charlie a friend, nothing more, or so she thought.


	2. B is for Brett, BrettAndie

**B is for Brett**

_Brett/Andie; Charlie/Andie (speculated)_

* * *

_Brett - - (n.) a teenage boy who suffers from the malady called 'love'; exceptional sportsman with an exceptional family secret_

* * *

_**Brett**__ hates Charlie._

**Brett** knows the skinny kid has a thing for Andie and damn if Andie doesn't make things worse with her thoughtless flirting. Sometimes he feels a bit bad for the kid, though; he knows exactly where Andie's loyalties lie.

Andie loves **Brett**. He knows this. They are 'the' couple at school, but sometimes… sometimes **Brett** gets this feeling like Andie can't seem to help herself around Charlie. Her fickleness confused him. She pushes Charlie away every time she realizes that she has overstepped the boundary of 'just friends', always apologizing with the same weak sweet little smile.


	3. C is for Charlie, LukasCharlie

**C is for Charlie**

_Lukas/Charlie_

* * *

_Charlie - - (n.) the adorably oblivious object (lamb) of affection for possibly the biggest jerk (lion) at The Gates_

* * *

_**Charlie**__ is just plain confused._

This confusion started when he had first met Andie… no… even before then…

When **Charlie** exited his dad's car on the first day of school, he had this feeling that he was being watched. A quick scan of the kids milling about aimlessly before morning classes had proven that there was indeed someone there, blatantly staring at him.

**Charlie** had come to know the arrogant, buff blonde in question as Lukas Ford. He could honestly say that that was the first time he had ever felt 'felt-up' by someone's eyes…

And then he met Andie…


	4. D is for Dylan, DylanNick

**D is for Dylan**

_Dylan/Nick_

* * *

_Dylan - - (n.) a wealthy and absurdly attractive CEO with a unique skin allergy and a penchant for blood analysis_

* * *

_**Dylan**__ can't stand Nick Monohan._

The man was constantly there, always sticking his nose in things that didn't concern him. Monohan always regarded **Dylan** with that look that said all too well 'I know that you're hiding something, and it won't be long till I find out exactly what it is'. Yes… Nick Monohan had longwinded stares that matched his longwinded interrogations.

To make matters worse, Claire kept poking fun at his predicament, which she herself had gotten him into. If not for her "indiscretions", Nick Monohan wouldn't be coming around him at all in his spiffy, unwrinkled new uniform.


	5. E is for Envelope, NickSarah

**E is for Envelope**

_Nick/Sarah (past)_

* * *

_Envelope - - (n.) a flat paper container with a sealable flap, used to enclose a letter or document_

* * *

_Nick received a letter; the __**envelope**__ was pristine, crisp and painfully formal._

It was expected.

He and Sarah had parted under what was possibly the worst of circumstances. Nick knew that Sarah was tired. She was tired of the hours spent alone and of all of Nick's secrets. Nick couldn't blame her for getting tired of him. So Nick had taken up the job offer at the Gates with their children in tow.

Nick opened the **envelope** and pulled out the papers, a sticky note stuck to them with Sarah's neat looping handwriting stating, "Just sign on the line, Nick."


	6. F is for Friends, DylanNick

**F is for Friends**

_Dylan/Nick (friendship)_

* * *

_Friends - - (n.) people who know each other and who share a bond of mutual affection_

* * *

_No one expected Nick and Dylan to ever become __**friends**__._

So, of course it came as a big surprise to everyone who saw them getting all chummy at Bernadette's Dinner a couple of days after the Father Daughter Dance.

It was inevitable, Nick had thought as he sat across from Radcliff, who sipped his coffee with a measuring look on his face. They were forced together too often to avoid getting closer than suspicions and exasperations, thanks to the closeness of their daughters in school… And how could Nick hold a grudge against the 'man' who had saved his life…


	7. G is for Gates, LukasCharlie

**G is for Gates**

_Lukas/Charlie_

* * *

_Gates - - (n.) a gilded community brimming with people from every flavor and walk of life_

* * *

_Charlie kind of figured there is something wrong with the __**Gates**__._

It wasn't necessarily a weird place to live… actually it was a pretty nice community, for the most part.

He would like to note, however, that the cute but odd girl, Andie, might possibly have a bit of a memory problem. Her boyfriend, Bret, also seemed to be struggling with a serious case of anger, although he hadn't attacked Charlie openly.

It was Lukas Ford that worried him the most… The blonde punk kept sniffing at him in the hallway, and that gave way to a whole new wrong.


	8. H is for Halloween, LukasCharlie

**H is for Halloween**

_Lukas/Charlie_

* * *

_Halloween - - (n.) the night of October 31, the eve of All Saint's Day, commonly celebrated by children who dress in costume and solicit candy or other treats door-to-door_

* * *

_Charlie wasn't really one for __**Halloween**__._

He noticed that the Gates took to **Halloween** a little too well. Although Charlie wasn't really a **Halloween**-er, he allowed Lexie, his new best friend who also hung out with Lukas a lot (not really relevant), to talk him into a pair of fuzzy grey ears and a collar for the dress-up day at school.

He guessed it was Lukas' idea, because honestly the guy didn't really try to hide his overly pleased smirk when they passed in the hallway. And still with the sniffing! Charlie cringed… he really didn't like **Halloween** at all…


	9. I is for Incentive, DylanNick

**I is for Incentive**

_Dylan/Nick_

* * *

_Incentive - - (n.) something that motivates or encourages someone to do something_

* * *

_Claire knew it sometimes took a small push and an __**incentive**__._

So when Nick asked Claire for help on the Halloween bake sale she readily agreed. With the help of an adorably frilly white apron, and forgotten cupcakes on the counter, Claire had her trap set for her ex-husband.

The look on Dylan's face, when he had shown up with the forgotten cupcakes only to find Nick in the apron surrounded by doting mothers, was what Claire would call priceless. It was what she would classify as a look between pleasant surprise and irritation. Dylan never did like to share.


	10. J is for Jealousy, LukasCharlie BrettAnd

**J is for Jealous**

_Brett/Andie; Lukas/Charlie_

* * *

_Jealous - - (adj.) feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages_

* * *

_Lukas and Brett are obnoxiously __**jealous**__._

Brett is **jealous** of the friendship Andie has finally established with Charlie, with lines clearly drawn. He had this habit of running weird scenarios around in his head, where Charlie would say something cute and Andie would blush before it went snowballing from there...

Lukas was **jealous** of the fact that Andie could get so close to Charlie, and he couldn't. He longed for that closeness, swearing that it was purely on a friendship level, of course. And if Brett didn't stop staring at Charlie with those big bad wolf eyes… Charlie was his!


	11. K is for Kiss, LukasCharlie

**K is for Kisses**

_Lukas/Charlie_

* * *

_Kisses - - (n.) a touch with the lips in kissing_

* * *

_Everyone loves __**kisses**__, right?_

Kissing is something that people in a relationship do. Brett and Andie share secret **kisses** behind shadowy columns and in secluded corners when they think no one is looking. It was normal, Charlie supposed.

Charlie imagined that his first kiss would be with someone who he had at least held hands with first. So of course, he was a bit surprised when he was pulled into a janitors closet, and his first kiss was brutally stolen by non-other than Lukas Ford. It was unexpected, and Charlie wasn't really prepared. Despite this, he might actually like kissing.


	12. L is for Lukas, LukasCharlie

**L is for Lukas**

_Lukas/Charlie_

* * *

_Lukas - - (n.) a highly combustible youth who does what he wants, while he can, with a dark secret that makes you want to call Child Services_

* * *

_**Lukas**__ would do just about anything for Charlie._

Not that he would ever tell Charlie that… There was no telling what the younger boy would do with such knowledge.

**Lukas** hadn't really thought about what kind of impact his actions would have when he pulled the slighter boy into the janitor's closet and kissed him. He had half expected Charlie to hit him but was rewarded with the opposite as the other yielded under his demanding mouth. So now there was this secret between them, and the Janitor's closet? That had become a regular meeting place.

Nope, he wouldn't tell.


	13. M is for Monohan, DylanNick LukasCharlie

**M is for Monohan**

_Lukas/Charlie; Dylan/Nick_

* * *

_Monohan - - (n.) a bloodline that draws the supernatural quicker than yelling 'free samples for a new bacon flavored Twinkie'_

* * *

_What is it about being a __**Monohan**__?_

**Monohan** men were far too attractive for their own, or anybody's, good. This was something both Dylan Radcliff and Lukas Ford could agree upon, unwittingly so.

Dylan had to fight the smile that would settle over his lips whenever talking about Nick to just about anyone. His feelings for Nick were purely unromantic and friendly; although he and Claire saw through the lie easily enough.

Lukas had to remember that this 'thing' with Charlie was based solely on curiosity and experimentation, no feelings were involved; neither he nor Lexie bought that lie anymore.


	14. N is for Nick, DylanNick

**N is for Nick**

_Dylan/Nick_

* * *

_Nick - - (n.) stubborn, focused, and not the least bit predictable; a man possibly has self-preservation issues_

* * *

_**Nick**__ couldn't sleep._

Dylan Radcliff was the blame. Thoughts of the other man kept running through his mind to the point to where he kept seeing that irritating smirk every time he closed his eyes.

Ever since coming to The Gates and meeting Dylan, **Nick** hasn't been acting like himself. Maybe that was because of Sarah, or maybe this was himself and he'd just been hiding for so long. Closing his eyes, **Nick** grimaces as the haughty smile flits behind his eyelids.

When sleep finally comes, **Nick** dreams of the man who belonged to the smirk. Hottest interrogation dream, ever…


	15. O is for Optimism, LukasCharlie

**O is for Charlie**

_Lukas/Charlie_

* * *

_Optimism - - (n.) hopefulness and confidence about the future or successful outcome of something_

* * *

_Lexie was defined by her bright __**optimism**__._

He refused to believe that it was a mistake, setting Lukas and Charlie up like that. They were perfect for each other; it was just getting 'them' to see it that was the problem.

Lukas could be an ass and Charlie could be more than a bit dense, but she knew that if she pushed they would fall together like a couple of snug fitting puzzle pieces. Now that they were together she had to devise a way to get them to realize they were together…

Luckily, Lexie was also a sly one.


	16. P is for Passion, DylanNick

**P is for Passion**

_Dylan/Nick_

* * *

_Passion - - (n.) strong or barely controllable emotion_

* * *

_Love and __**passion**__ had been separate for far too long._

Now with Nick, it was quite possible the two had reunited, although a love declaration would be a bit premature.

Dylan and Claire had a passionate relationship once, but that was so very long ago. And love grew from those embers. The **passion** died slowly, with each passing day, as the love morphed with every slip up and mistake.

A relationship with Nick promised **passion**; the man always managed to rile him up and vice versa. It was new and exciting and likely to burn far longer than either imagined.


	17. Q is for Queen, BrettAndie

**Q is for Queen**

_Brett/Andie_

* * *

_Queen - - (n.) the female ruler of an independent state, esp. one who inherits the position by right of birth_

* * *

_Andie was a __**queen**__._

Well, she was a **queen** in Brett's eyes. Brett thought that girls don't come more perfect than Andie.

Brett sometimes wished that he and horses got along. He liked to watch Andie ride but always had to stand so far back, so he didn't make the horses edgy. Andie looked regal when she jumped. She also smiled more brightly when she was on her horse. He could tell she loved it, and he wished that he could join her. But that would never be possible. So, Brett had resigned himself to watching his **queen** from afar.


	18. R is for Relax, BrettAndie

**R is for Relax**

_Brett/Andie_

* * *

_Relax - - (v.) make or become less tense or anxious_

* * *

_Andie knew how to get Brett to __**relax**__._

It was simple, really. Brett liked it when Andie would run her slim fingers through his hair. His eyes would close, and he would slide closer, almost purring under her ministrations.

She enjoyed the fact that she could turn him into putty just by sliding her hands from his temples to the nape of his neck. She thrilled in the little shivers that would rake through him as her fingers teased around his ears. Being with Brett, when he was like this, was almost like having a big puppy, except way better.


	19. S is for Succubus, BrettAndie

**S is for Succubus**

_Brett/Andie_

* * *

_Succubus - - (n.) a female demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping men_

* * *

_Andie couldn't be a __**succubus**__, right?_

Brett had been worried. He'd be lying if he said that he'd seen this coming. Andie, the sweetest, gentlest girl he had ever met, was a **succubus**. It took her almost passing out on him before she had told him the truth.

He could still remember the look of worry, hurt and sadness in her eyes as she watched him for his reaction to the news. He knew she had expected him to run, but he didn't have it in him to hate her. He loved Andie, the good, the bad, and the supernatural.


	20. T is for Truth, LukasCharlie

**T is for Truth**

_Lukas/Charlie_

* * *

_Truth - - (n.) the quality or state of being true_

* * *

_It was time for the __**truth**__._

Lukas tried to think of the best way to tell Charlie about, well everything. They had been 'dating' for a month now. He hadn't found the right time to tell him and was worried about what would happen when he did.

He had been walking Charlie home when the slim brunette stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Charlie was looking at him with an expression lined with worry.

"Lukas… What are you?"

Needless to say, Charlie had seen his eyes flash gold one too many times…

"The big bad wolf," he replied.


	21. U is for Urgent, DylanNick

**U is for Urgent**

_Dylan/Nick_

* * *

_Urgent - - (adj.) requiring immediate action or attention_

* * *

_Nick received another letter, this one labeled __**URGENT**__._

He was surprised to find that it had no return address and opened the small white envelope with care. He was even more surprised to find a cream colored 'thank you' note with gold lettering inside.

"Nick,

I would like to address a serious issue with you before things get too far and confused. There is no one more pleased than myself that Dylan has taken an interest in you, and I would just like to set things straight between us. Meet me at the Café le Gates, at 11:00am.

C. Radcliff"


	22. V is for Vampire, DylanNick

**V is for Vampire**

_Dylan/Nick_

* * *

_Vampire - - (n.) a corpse supposed, in European folklore, to leave its grave at night to drink the blood of the living by biting their necks with long pointed canine teeth_

* * *

_**Vampires**__ don't exist._

That was what Nick Monohan had believed until he met Dylan. It was one thing to become friends with said **vampire** after he saved your life but another to be 'seeing' said **vampire** after his ex-wife reassures you their love is purely platonic.

Nick tries not to think about the side of Dylan that the 'man' was clearly ashamed of. Nick has seen 'that' side of him and would be lying if he said it wasn't frightening. But Nick knew that Dylan had control. Dylan was control. Dating a **vampire** wasn't as bad as one might think.


	23. W is for Werewolf, LukasCharlie BrettAnd

**W is for Werewolf**

_Brett/Andie; Lukas/Charlie_

* * *

_Werewolf - - (n.) a person who changes for periods of time into a wolf, typically when there is a full moon_

* * *

_**Werewolves**__ are fluffy._

When Charlie had first pictured a werewolf in his mind, the image was of a very hairy more man-less wolf beast. Lukas was just a big puppy. Big bad wolf indeed! Charlie liked wolf Lukas, who was all furry and soft like a big fluffy pillow.

When Andie found out that Lukas was a **werewolf** too, she wondered if Charlie knew. Dropping hints seemed useless around the boy who could keep a secret. Lukas, tired of the girls skulking, told her he'd told Charlie. After that, Andie often looked for Charlie when she had a **werewolf** complaint.


	24. X is for X-Files, DylanNick

**X is for X-Files**

_Dylan/Nick_

* * *

_X-Files - - (n.) private files of ambiguous character damaging or restricted content_

* * *

_Frank Buckley had many files labeled '__**X**__'._

'**X**' was code for the growing relationship between Dylan Radcliff and Nick Monohan, his new Chief of Police. At first it had been a shocking discovery, watching as their tentative friendship turned into something less friendly and more intimate.

He kept the DVD's hidden away with the other files labeled '**X**', not thinking he would need them any time soon. He had at first expected a warning was necessary, but it seemed Nick knew all too well what he was getting into. It pleased Frank to see how well Nick accepted Dylan's differences.


	25. Y is for Yours, BrettAndie

**Y is for Yours**

_Brett/Andie_

* * *

_Yours - - (possess. pron.) used to refer to a thing or things belonging to or associated with the person or people that the speaker is addressing_

* * *

"_You are my reason for living."_

Brett whispered to Andie; the truth of his words shone in his eyes, and Andie couldn't hold back the tears. "You keep me sane. I don't feel the need to run when I'm with you." he breathed, and pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head, breathing in her scent. "I never thought of myself as being lucky until the day I meet you. I have always thought of what I am as a curse and I've always hated 'it', but 'it' allows me to be with you."


	26. Z is for Zone, LukasCharlie

**Z is for Zone**

_Lukas/Charlie_

* * *

_Zone - - (n.) an area or stretch of land having a particular characteristic, purpose, or use, or subject to particular restrictions_

* * *

_Lukas was in the __**zone**__._

He had that feeling like he got when he was 'running', but here he was, sitting on the Monohan's couch, waiting for Charlie. It had taken some meddling and threatening from Lexie to get him this far. He had asked Charlie out on an actual date that didn't consist of ten minutes in their Janitor's closet. His nerves were on edge, and he was getting a bit agitated with the way Charlie's little sister kept watching him with that knowing look. Overall he was filled with an excitement that increased tenfold when he saw Charlie.


End file.
